What Might Have Been
by RootsB4Branches
Summary: This is a story of what would have happened if New Direction had won nationals. It involves all of the season 2 glee members except for Lauren. Alot of finchel
1. Chapter 1

**So this story is basically what I think would happen if New Directions won nationals. Also there is no Blaine or Rory sorry! This is short because it is setting up the rest of the story! **

**I do not own Glee**

"Welcome back to McKinley high school. Now Mr. Schuester would like to tell everyone that New Directions auditions will be today after school. That is all." Said Principal Figgins monotone voice said on the loudspeaker.

New Directions. A year ago anyone who belonged to that club would be greeted with slushy facials and tormenting words. Now, after their win at nationals in New York, members of the New Directions were treated like gods. Puck had victims lining up just to be thrown in a garbage can by him. Every girl in the school followed Finn Hudson and Sam Evans around, just to be near them. Santana, Brittany, and Kurt never got bullied for being gay. Mercedes had everyone in school saying "hell to the no!" Quinn had what was most important to her, popularity. Artie had people lining up just to push his chair around for him. Tina and Mike had people begging for dance lessons. Suprisingly Rachel Berry of all people, had people copying her style. Since Lauren quit she got nothing but the regular treatment. But all in all Glee Club was the club to be in.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Glee**

Kurt and Rachel walked through the doors of McKinley High School and weren't shocked by what they saw. Just like usual everyone parted as that walked through the hallway. The cheerios and jocks stared at them with envy as they walked by.

"Kurt we own this school!" Rachel Berry said excitedly

"Trust me diva, I know." Kurt replied.

"Hey Rach over here!" Said Finn who was waving his arms trying to catch his girlfriend's attention.

Rachel immediately ran over to Finn and gave him a big hug. As she did that the other girls in the hallway stared at her with envy. Finn was the male lead in glee so he was the most popular out of the guys.

"Yo man-hands, me and Britt need to pass!" Santana exclaimed as she and Brittney walked up to Rachel and Finn.

You see, while other people treated the Glee kids differently, the rivals, fights and rude comments between the glee kids were still the same.

"Excuse me Satan." Rachel said defiantly "but you can't talk to me like that anymore. If it weren't for me, glee would be bringing down all of our social statuses so-"

"What social status, before glee, no one liked you and they still don't so-" Santana was cut off by a sharp stinging pain on her cheek. The hobbit had slapped her!

"Oh hell no! Don't make me go all Lima heights on you!" Santana said, standing well more like towering over the girl.

"CUT IT OUT YOU TWO!" Said Mr. Schuester as he ran towards the two girls. "I don't think I need to remind you but in case I do, glee auditions are today and I am looking for nice responsible people to be in the New Directions so we can win nationals again, and your actions are making me question whether or not I should let you in." He said looking furiously at the two teenagers.

**Ohhhhhhh! Okay so, I want to thank anyone who read or reviewed this story! It means a lot to me so thank you a lot! My chapters will be short so I can update frequently however they will normally be longer then this. Also next chapter will be the auditions so check it out.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Okay so I probably should have added it sooner but Santana and Brittney came out right after nationals so everyone already knows.**

**Also I do not own glee**

"Okay guys, welcome to glee auditions!" Said an over excited Mr. Schuester who walked into the room with a big smile on his face.

The crowd of students mumbled a chorus of heys and it became clear to Mr. Schuester that they all were there so they would be popular. They didn't even care about the thing he built his life around, glee.

"Mr. Schue, I would just like to point out that this is a SINGING club so you have to be able to carry a tune to be in glee club." Said Rachel with a pointed glance at the jocks and cheerio's.

"Yeah Karofsky why are you here? All you've done for the past 2 years is threaten us, slushy us, and drive my brother Kurt out of the school for being who he is!" Said an angry Finn.

"Get out of here no one even likes you they just fear you!" Santana yelled. "Well I don't fear you, you oaf" Santana added once she realized she sounded weak.

"Stop it guys!" Mr. Schuester said "I'm looking for students that don't fight and can get along! You can't join glee if all you do is fight all the time."

"Oh" They all said looking down.

"Exactly! Now Rachel, you've signed up first so you can sing first."

"Gladly, Mr. Schue. Now I've picked a song that show cases my talent and I'm singing it with Finn." Rachel Said.

"Okay you guys may audition together." Mr. Schuester replied wearily since he was not in the mood to argue.

_ Don't go breaking my heart_

Finn began as the rest of the choir room became quiet.

_I couldn't if I tried_

Rachel responded as she began to sing.

_ Oh honey if I get restless… _

Finn started again, making his way over to Rachel.

_ Baby you're not that kind_

Rachel finished.

_So don't go breaking my heart_

Finn sang.

_You take the weight off of me_

Rachel sang as she backed away from Finn to sit on the piano.

_Oh honey when you knock on my door_

Finn sang making his way back over to the piano to take Rachel's hand.

_I gave you my key__  
><em>

Rachel sang as she took Finn's other hand to be hoisted off the piano. 

_Oooooh_

They started as their voices blended together in harmony.

_Nobody knows it_

_ Right from the start_

_ Gave you my heart_

_ Gave you my heart_

_ Woahh_

_ I gave you my heart_

They finished as Finn spun Rachel around and she ended with her arms out wide in a dramatic postion since she was of course Rachel Berry.

Also as she ended Karofsky and half the cheerio's walked out since it became clear that the Glee kids acctually can sing. One of the people that stayed was a over excited girl named sugar motta.

"Mr. Schuester I for one think that I can do much better than that short tone-deaf girl that sings awful." Sugar said before adding orry self diagnosed asburgers!" When Santana started to laugh at Rachel.

"Well Sugar, you have to audition first." Mr. Schuester said looking annoyed.

"Alright." She said standing up and walking to the center of the room.

I know what boys like 

I know what guys want 

I know what boys like 

I've got what boys like 

I know what boys like 

I know what guys want 

I seen them looking

I make them want me 

I like to tease them 

They want to touch me 

I never let them

I know what boys like 

I know what guys want 

I know what boys like 

Boys like, boys like me 

The whole thing was like when Finn auditioned for the cheerio's. She was making a fool of herself and all the kids were holding back their laughter. So Mr. Schuester intervened.

"Okay Sugar, thank you I'll let you know tomorrow."

"Great Mr. Schuester I know I'm gonna make it so just tell me the schedule. Oh and just so you know, I can only rehearse for a half hour every other Wednesday so that's when I would like a private rehearsal and my back up can rehearse whenever." Sugar said before skipping out of the room

The rest of the glee club seemed to be holding back Santana who was talking really fast in Spanish so it was obvious she was cursing.

The only thing Santana said in English was "I'll go ALL Lima Heights on her!"

After that Mr. Schuester watched the rest of the auditions before going home and grabbing a beer so he can try to see which kids made it. It was gonna be a VERY long night for him.

**Oh No! Which glee kids are gonna make it? **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm So SORRY that I haven't updated but I've been very busy lately so Sorry! And I know I said before that Blaine wasn't gonna be in this story but, I couldn't resist! **

**P.S. I do not own glee**

Will POV

Will walked up to the bulletin board on Monday morning and taped up the sign. The sign stated that the members of the new directions are,

Brittany S. Pierce

Santana Lopez

Noah Puckerman

Mercedes Jones

Samuel Evans

Artie Abrams

Mike Chang

Tina Cohen-Chang

Kurt Hummel

Finn Hudson

Rachel Berry

Blaine Anderson

Quinn Fabray

David Karofsky

All day New directions members have been coming up to him threatening to quit, yelling at him in Spanish, and just complaining about the last name on that list. He wouldn't have even considered this last year but this year, David had changed. He was a new person and Will had to see what would happen.

"Mr. Schue you are making a big mistake!" Said a shrill voice behind him.

He turned around, ready for another battle about why he put Dave into Glee Club when he noticed who was talking to him. It was Sugar Motta, the worst audition he had ever watched.

"Sugar-"he began only to be cut off by the girl.

No, don't! I get it, I was too talented. But now I am joining sides with Miss. Sylvester and we will ruin Glee!" Sugar said laughing and walking away.

_ Why me? _He thought. Before walking into Glee.

"Mr. Schue, We can not work like this. Not with HIM!" They all said pointing to Karofsky.

"Guys, I'm sick of this! Glee is about acceptance so why won't you accept Dave for apologizing to you! You guys are being hypocrites and until you can accept David, Glee is canceled!" Will said before storming out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyy its me, just updating again . I kind of have writers block and was barely able to come up with this chapter so please review and give me ideas! For this chapter Rachel speaks in bold and Finn speaks in italics. Oh and I don't own glee or any of the songs/characters used in this story.**

After Mr. Schuesters lecture, the glee clube members went home and Rachel immediately called Finn.

_** "Hey Rachel what's up"**_

** "What's up? Seriously Finn. Didn't you hear Mr. Schue? Glee is CANCELLED! What am I going to do! I have nothing anymore! I am nothing. You heard me when I got laryngitis I am like Tinkerbelle I need applause to live!"**

** _"Whoa Rach, calm down Kurt literally started bawling the second we got home and now I have to deal with this? Glee is important to all of us and you need to calm down. Karofsky may quit, we don't know what he's going to do yet so chill."_**

**_ "_CHILL? You want me to CHILL? Finn get it through your head that I am nothing without glee. How do you think we became a couple? Because we met in glee club. You, Puck, Santana, Brittney, Mike, Artie and almost all of the rest of you have other things besides glee. Cheerio's, Football, A.V Club, academics, the list goes on and on. I need glee I have literally nothing else."**

** _"You have me, you have friends, you have your dads"_**

**"Finn! I need GLEE!"**

** _"Rachel I'm sick of this. Calm down pull yourself together and ill see you tomorrow" _**

__And with that he hung up, leaving the crying Rachel with nothing to do but cry and wait to see what happens.

That's all everyone else were doing to, waiting and waiting.

Glee!

The next morning the members of New Directions crowded into Mr. Schuesters tiny poorly decorated office to convince him to bring back glee.

"I'll start this off since we all know where this is going." Mr. Schue began.

"Let me be frank Mr. Schue." Kurt began only to be interrupted by Brittney.

"Kurt's name is Frank?"

Santana shushed her girlfriend and Kurt continued.

"Mr. Schue we feel bad for what we said to Karofsky but after what he did to me, to all of us by putting us through years of torment, why should he be allowed to join glee? It's been our safe place to get away from him and now you're letting him in here? I apologize but we won't stand for it." Kurt said. Speaking slowly to judge Mr. Schuesters reaction.

"Kurt thank you for coming in here and being honest, but no, glee won't continue until you show respect and kindness to Karofsky just like you show it to each other. As much as it pains me to do this, Glee is still cancelled."

The shocked students walked out of his office.

**Again, I don't know how I should approach the rest of this story so please review with ideas and I'll see what I can do! If you give me an idea and I pick it, I promise I will give you credit.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so last chapter I was really disappointed because no one gave me any ideas except for FinchelPotter who told me to have Finchel make up. So I was thinking that this would be my last chapter so I hope you like it!**

"Rachel, are you even listening to me?" Said an angry Santana.

"No sorry what were you saying." Rachel asked.

"I was saying that you and Finnessa's little make out session on stage at nationals cost us the competition." Yelled Santana.

"Okay well maybe it was for the best that we didn't win because who knows what would happen if the Glee kids became popular." Said Rachel, realizing that everything that happened was made up in her mind.

With that, Rachel stormed out of the room with her new boyfriend Finn following close behind her.

**So it was all Rachel's fantasy. I would like to thank anyone who read of reviewed this story because this is my first story and I wasn't sure if anybody would like it but it turns out a lot of people did, so I want to say thank you for supporting me! I would also like to say that I was thinking of writing a Glee/ Hunger Games story called McKinley's Hunger Games. Check it out! **


End file.
